Our program is ideally suited to participate in the clinical trial activities of the Eastern Cooperative Oncology Group. The University of Rochester Cancer Center (URCC) is a health and research institute organized as a multihospital consortium involving l tertiary care center and 4 full-service community hospitals. It is committed to clinical and basic laboratory research, patient care, and education. The faculty hold primary academic appointments in the Center as well as a teaching appointment in a University clinical or basic science department. It serves a population of 1.2 million people. Our ECOG membership has grown to include 5 additional performance sites involving outreach community hospitals (4 located in the regional Northeast section of the country and l satellite member in Quebec, Canada. Continued long-term goals and specific aims supported by this ECOG application include: l) participation of multimodal Phase II and III clinical studies; 2) accelerate the advances of cancer therapy in adult patients through increased accrual; 3) enhance basic- science clinical interactions; 4) further develop cancer control and prevention initiatives; 5) provide wide dissemination of information through rapid data collection and publications; 6) maintenance of quality and timely data management and 7) continued service to the administrative responsibilities of the Group. The transfer of multidisciplinary technology in the daily cancer practice setting benefits not only the those patients entered onto research protocols, but also to cancer patients treated with "standard" approaches. Through ECOG communication, education, and optimal treatment, we can hopefully provide state-of-the-art care, increased survival and improved quality of life to our cancer patients.